Don't Forget to Watch the Shadows
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Two years after the final battle, Remus decides it's time to tell the one he loves the truth. . .even if it's to an empty grave beneath a weeping willow. RLSB


It has been two years since the final battle and Remus Lupin was making his way to the Black family Cemetery to visit the grave of Sirius Black. Remus couldn't believe that it had been four years since Sirius disappeared behind the veil in the Ministry of Magic. It pained him every time he thought of this, not only because Harry had blamed himself, but because he regretted not saying anything. Remus wished more than anything that he had told Sirius how he felt, that he had been in love with him for so long. Long before they had left school, to be precise. This is why he was going to Sirius' grave, to tell him. Remus was happy when Harry managed to clear Sirius' name and have a head stone made for him.

As Remus came up to the gate of the cemetery, he braced himself for what he would be seeing. He hadn't been able to visit Sirius' grave before because he couldn't bare the pain. He had no clue what it looked like, or where it was exactly. He knew the general location thanks to Dumbledore. As he looked around the cemetery, he thought about what the headmaster had said.

_"Remus, I can only assume that you intend on visiting his grave, based on what you are asking of me." Dumbledore said as he looked at Remus with caring eyes._

"_Yes Headmaster, I think it is time I visit his grave. I realize now that no matter how long I wait to do it, it will still hurt as much." Remus replied, looking out the windows to the mountains that surrounded the castle._

"_Yes, well, it is in the far back next to an old and rather tall weeping willow." Dumbledore said, looking sadly at the younger man that sat before him._

_"Thank you, if you don't mind, I think I will head out." Remus said as he got up from his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk._

_"Of course, oh, and Remus?"_

_"Yes Headmaster?"_

_"I don't think you will be able to miss it. From what I gather, Harry had it specially made, just for the one he loved. Don't forget to watch the shadows, m'boy, things both good and bad tend to lurk there." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Remus thanked the headmaster again and left the office, all the time thinking: What the bloody hell was he going on about, 'Harry had it specially made, just for the one he loved.'? Of course Harry would have had it made specially for Sirius. And what about the bloody shadows? Honestly, that man is losing it._

After walking for some time, Remus finally came across the weeping willow Dumbledore had spoken of. He began looking for Sirius' headstone. When he looked to the right of the tree, he had the shock of his life. Standing before him was a giant wolf with what looked like amber eyes gazing down adoringly at a rather large dog. The dog was wearing a collar and on the collar was an engraving. Remus assumed that this must be where the name of the person who lied beneath the grave was held. Curious, Remus walked over to it wondering whose grave it was. He looked at the engraving and his jaw dropped in utter shock and awe.

_Here does the memory of the beloved Godfather and Friend lay. May all who love him come here in remembrance of the man known as Sirius Black. May the one Sirius loved know that he will always be there, and may the one who loves him always remember him and the truth, love, loyalty and honor he held. May they remember Sirius Black._

As Remus read over the words again, realization showed on his face. Now Remus knew what Dumbledore had meant, at least, he thought he did. But he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. As Remus looked at Sirius' grave in a mixture of awe and sorrow, he failed to notice that a rather large shadow was just underneath the branches of the weeping willow standing right next to the grave. As the shadow moved closer, Remus wondered out loud: "Why are there no dates?"

"I'm glad to see you're doing better." Dumbledore said in amusement as he watched the younger man look around his office, obviously not believing that he was actually here.

"Thank you, but I have to ask. How'd you do it?"

"That, my friend, is something not even I know. Even if I did, I do not think that I would be able to tell you. I am sorry that I could not answer your question. But I must say, I do believe you have something more important that you should be doing."

"Really, and what could that possibly be?" the younger wizard asked, looking at the headmaster in annoyance and confusion.

"Well, I think that there is someone you should see first. Before anyone else. He happens to be at the headstone next to the weeping willow in the Black family cemetery finding closure as we speak." Dumbledore said, a mischievous and knowing twinkle in his eyes as he watched realization cross the other wizards' face. "Go to him, show him what you feared to tell him."

With that, the younger wizard bolted from the office. Once outside the gates, he apperated to the Black cemetery, quickly walking to where he needed to be. He waited in the shadows of his beloved weeping willow, anxious to see the man he so desperately loved and longed to see. After an hour, he heard the sound of feet walking across the ground. He looked up and his heart skipped several beats.

_He's just as beautiful as I remember. How could I not have told him. What a fool I was, but that is going to change._

He watched as Remus went to the headstone that stood less than three feet from the willow tree. He watched as the emotions played across his face as he read the engraving on the grave. He silently walked forward, waiting for the perfect moment to emerge from the shadows. His moment came when he heard the whispered words: "Why are there no dates?"

He walked out into the opening, the pale light from the crescent moon giving him an other-worldly glow.

"Perhaps, love, because there currently isn't any need for dates." He whispered, not wanting to startle the other wizard too horribly. Remus whipped around at the voice, wand drawn, and froze.

"S-S-Sirius?"

"Yes, it is me Remus. In the living flesh, standing before you." Sirius replied, drawing closer all the time.

"B-but how, how are you here? I saw you fall into the veil, at the Ministry. I saw Bellatrix Lestrange hit you with the killing curse!" Remus whispered, not wanting to believe that it was actually Sirius, standing before him alive, for fear of being hurt.

"I fell into the veil to avoid getting hit with that stupid woman's curse. It didn't actually hit me." Sirius said as he stopped mere inches directly in front of the other wizard. Sirius could see the pain in his loves eyes, could see the confusion. "I'm here because the crazy old Headmaster is, unsurprisingly, a genius. I don't know how he pulled me out of the veil, hell according to him, he doesn't even know how he did it."

"But. . .when? When did he pull you out of the veil? Why wasn't I told?" Remus asked, feeling hurt that no one had told him what was going on. Remus felt a little betrayed that Dumbledore didn't tell him, after all Dumbledore knew how he felt about Sirius. Remus wondered if Harry was told.

"Just last night, and as far as I gather, no one was told that Dumbledore was bringing me back." Sirius said, neither noticing a shadow in the willow tree.

"Oh. . ." Was all Remus could manage. He longed to pull Sirius into his arms, but he didn't think the other man would want that. Remus' old fears came back, the fear that Sirius wouldn't feel the same for Remus as Remus felt for Sirius because of the wolf that lived inside Remus. He feared that he would lose Sirius. Remus didn't think he could stand it if he lost Sirius again, whether it be by death or Sirius never speaking to him again.

"Looks like Harry found my journal." Sirius said abruptly, startling the other man from his sad thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, he put the head stone under my favorite tree in this whole damn place. He also learned what no one else learned, which is why this," he said tapping the head stone, leaning around Remus. "Looks like this."

"Oh, I see." Remus said, looking as if he was going to break down any moment. "So you put what you wanted your head stone to look like in your journal?"

"Well, yes. Of course, that was back before Wormtail's betrayal. I was hoping a certain person would read it if I died, if I hadn't already told them what I've been wanting to tell him for years. Obviously, I haven't told him. If I had, I don't think this would be necessary. I think that we have some conspirators amongst our friends." Sirius said cryptically. Remus looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Remus asked, honestly confused at what Sirius had said. He picked up on Sirius' change from them to him. He wondered what Sirius meant by that, what he meant by all of what he said. It didn't make any sense to him, he didn't see how this surprise reunion between them, at least a one sided surprise, wouldn't have been necessary. It didn't make any sense that they apparently had conspirators amongst their friends. Remus didn't know what Sirius meant by that, he wasn't sure he trusted himself to think what Sirius meant either.

"If words don't seem to tell you, maybe actions will." Sirius said, pulling Remus into a sweet embrace. Remus tried, and failed, to hide a startled gasp. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and Sirius pulled him closer.

Sirius drew away slightly, looking into Remus' eyes. Then he leaned down and claimed his mouth in one of the sweetest, most passionate kisses ever witnessed by another living being. Remus leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, finally realizing what everything meant. That he was the wolf on the head stone. That he was the one Sirius loved, still loves. That Sirius had been referring to him when he said that he hadn't told 'him' what he had been wanting to tell him for years.

Harry smiled as he watched his Godfather and Remus from the shadows of the weeping willow. Dumbledore had told him what was happening thirty minutes ago, telling him that if wanted to see Sirius he needed to go to Sirius' grave. It had taken Harry years, ever since Sirius had fallen through the veil, to clear Sirius' name. When he finally managed to, he started to look for someone who would be willing to make a special head stone in Sirius' honor. Harry had been cleaning up Grimauld Place when he had found Sirius' journal. Wanting to learn more about his Godfather, he read it every night. Harry had been shocked when he learned how Sirius felt about Remus. When Harry found the sketch and description of what Sirius wished his head stone to look like, Harry immediately took them to the old wizard he had found to make it.

Harry had wanted to show the journal to Remus, knowing that Remus was in love with Sirius, but Dumbledore thought it a bad idea. Dumbledore wouldn't explain his reasons completely, but he had said that Remus would learn it when the time came. He also told Harry not to put dates on the head stone, that one he wouldn't explain until a month ago. The dates would be added when Sirius actually died, and if things worked out the way Dumbledore thought they would, there would be another name on the head stone.

_Looks like Dumbledore was right. I should've realized then what he meant. Oh well, I know what he means now. And I must say, I'm glad Dumbledore was right._

"Well, looks like Dumbledore was right." Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows of the tree, startling both men.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, making to pull out of Sirius' arms. Sirius tightened his grip, not yet ready to let go of the other.

"Come now Remus, I'm not that thick. I've known for ages you loved him. There's no need to try and hide it." Harry said, noticing that Remus was trying to pull out of Sirius' arms while Sirius held him tighter, not wanting to let go. Remus stopped, looking at Harry with apprehension and nervousness. It was obvious that he was worried what Harry would say. Noticing Remus' nervousness and apprehension and knowing where it came from, Harry said:

"If you're worried about what I think, you shouldn't. You probably don't know it, but I'm very much gay. I've been in love with another man for a long time now, so you have nothing to worry about."

Remus exhaled the breathe he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He turned to Sirius, looking into his loves' eyes. Remus was relieved and overjoyed to see love shining in Sirius dark eyes. Remus pulled Sirius into another kiss while Harry smiled and turned to leave.

Sirius pulled back, noticing the younger man's retreat and asked:

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I think I'm going to follow your example and tell him how I feel."

"Oh, and who would this lucky man be?" Remus asked.

"You know him; annoying, blonde, has grey eyes, is well, was, rich, was disowned for coming to the side of the Light. You know, the one Ron was telling you about, what was it he called him, oh yeah, 'Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret'. Yep, he's the one."

"Oh my god, are you telling me you're in love with a Malfoy?" Sirius asked, looking a little shocked and horrified.

"Yes, and he's an ex-Malfoy. He came to the side of the Light and was disowned by his parents."

"Oh, well, good luck."

Harry smiled and walked towards the exit. Sirius turned to Remus and whispered into his ear:

"I love you, I've loved you since first year. I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I was too afraid to."

"Well, looks like that makes two of us then, doesn't it?" Remus said slyly, he looked Sirius in the eyes as he said, "I love you ."

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Well, it looks as though we have a lot of time to make up, don't we?"

"Yes, Sirius, I think we do. I think we should get started on that now, say, my cottage?"

"Hell yes!"

Remus and Sirius left the cemetery and aperated back to Remus' cottage. They spent the whole night making up for the years they missed.


End file.
